


Twins

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on:"Stalia finding out that malia is pregnant with a girl and they start to come up with names (they'll end up choosing Claudia) And can you add they telling papa stilinski and he being all emotional and super happy ?  Thank you"</p><p> <br/>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

Stiles stared at the small screen, listening to the doctor as she explained about the baby’s normal growth rate. As happy as he was to hear his child was developing normally, he was more eager to find out the sex of the baby.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dr. Lahiri said, “Now it’s time to find out the sex, if you’re ready that is.”

Stiles’ breath hitched.

Malia squeezed his hand and he looked at her. “Are you ready?” She asked softly.

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

He hadn’t been this nervous since he’d proposed to Malia two years prior.  

Dr. Lahiri studied the screen for a moment then smiled and said, “Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

A big grin spread across Stiles’ face that he saw mirrored on his wife’s and he pulled her into tight hug.

“We’re having a girl!” He exclaimed with a laugh.

* * *

 

After they left the doctor’s office, they grabbed lunch and went home where they grabbed their books of baby names they hadn’t looked at yet and spread out on their queen sized bed. Malia had her head resting on Stiles’ lap while he sat up with his back against his headboard. They each had highlighters to keep track of the names they liked the most.

“Aria?” Suggested Malia.

Stiles shook his head. “Beatrice?”

She made a face.

“I’ll take that as a hard no.”

“What about Ashlynn?” She suggested.

“It’s pretty, but I don’t know,” he said.

She sighed. “I’m glad we have a little over four months to decide because this is hard.”

“It really is, because once we give her a name, she’s stuck with it! What if we pick a name and she hates it?! What do we do then?”

Malia set her book aside and reached up to touch her husband’s face. “We deal with it,” she said.

He set his book on his lap and smiled down at her.

“I know, I know, I’m being dramatic, but I don’t want my first mistake with my daughter to be her _name_ because that’s kind of a big one.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we get two chances,” she said.

He nodded. “Right, if she hates her first name she can always go by her middle name.”

“And if she hates that too she can go by Stiles,” Malia added.

“That just seems confusing, how would we know which one of us you’re talking to?”

“I’ll just call you by your first name,” she said.

“Please don’t, you butcher it,” Stiles said.

She laughed. “Okay, okay, then let’s make sure we pick two great names.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her briefly.

They went back to their book of baby names and went quiet again.

Stiles was reading through the C’s when he saw it.

_Claudia._

His heart skipped a beat and he felt the sad twist he got in his gut whenever he thought of his mother.

Malia must have smelled something was wrong because she sat up and turned to him. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

He swallowed and showed her the name.

Her eyes dawned in understanding. Malia slotted herself against his side, taking the book from his hands, then resting her head on his shoulder.

“She’ll never get to meet our daughter,” he whispered, leaning his head against hers.

Malia grabbed his hand.

“I still miss her so much sometimes,” he admitted.

Malia kissed his hand. “I know, sweetheart.”

His eyes filled with tears, but he fought to keep them in.

A minute passed in complete silence.

“I think we found our name,” Malia said quietly.

He looked down at her. “Really?”

She nodded, smiling up at him. “I like the idea of giving her a name that matters to you.”

He couldn’t help but hug her tightly as his tears started to fall.

“I love you so much,” he breathed.

“I love you too,” she told him.

They didn’t pull apart until Stiles was all cried out and calm again. 

“Now we just need a middle name,” he said.

And with that, they went back to the baby books.

* * *

 

Three days later, they decided to break the news to the Sheriff over dinner.

Stiles shifted nervously as he waited for his dad to join them.

Malia rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she chanted to him quietly.

“I’m just worried about how he’ll respond to the name,” Stiles said.

“He’ll love it,” She assured.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled just as his father came into view.

“Sorry, I’m late, I got carried away talking to Parrish,” the Sheriff greeted.

“It’s fine, “Malia said.” How is Parrish?”

Stiles barely heard his answer, too anxious to get to their news.

He was forced to wait until after they ordered when Malia finally brought it up.

“We found out the sex of the baby,” She announced.

The Sheriff’s eyes lit up. “What are you having?” He asked excitedly.

“A girl,” Stiles answered.

“A girl?” His father asked, a pitch higher than normal.

Stiles nodded, too full of emotion to speak.

The Sheriff’s covered his mouth with his hand, “I’m so happy for you two,” he said, voice cracking.

Malia grinned, feeling her own happiness starting to bring tears of joy to her eyes.

“There’s something else,” Stiles said.

His dad looked at him expectantly.

“We’ve decided to name her Claudia,” Stiles told him, voice a bit shaky from his nervousness.

“Claudia?” He repeated, almost inaudibly.

Stiles nodded with an unsure smile.

His dad stood up and went over to their side of the table pulling them both into a bear hug. “I’m so proud of you both. Your mom would be proud too.”

Stiles couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

The Sheriff pulled away and went back to his seat, wiping at his eyes with a burst of laughter. “I didn’t expect I’d be crying at dinner!’ He said.

Stiles laughed too.

And then Malia.

The other patrons had been watching them since the Sheriff stood up, but their overt happiness made them not care about watchful eyes.

After that, their excitement to meet their daughter grew each time they said her name, and their friends thought they might burst. Everyone was beyond ready to meet Claudia Rose Stilinski when she finally came.

 

 


End file.
